


Il destino certe volte è proprio crudele, vero Tezuka?

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Vampire Knight au, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Tutti i vampiri, purosangue o meno, avevano un solo desiderio: dissetarsi con il sangue del proprio partner.Era una dei loro più grandi desideri, che tutti loro avrebbero voluto provare almeno una volta nella vita, ma a lui tutto ciò ad Atobe Keigo non sarebbe mai stato concesso."Il destino certe volte è proprio crudele, vero Tezuka?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Vampire Knight AU!

Tutti i vampiri, purosangue o meno, avevano un solo desiderio: dissetarsi con il sangue del proprio partner.  
Era una dei loro più grandi desideri, che tutti loro avrebbero voluto provare almeno una volta nella vita, ma a lui tutto ciò ad Atobe Keigo non sarebbe mai stato concesso.  
"Il destino certe volte è proprio crudele, vero Tezuka?"

Com'era possibile che un purosangue facoltoso come lui si fosse dovuto innamorare proprio di un Hunter? A volte credeva che quella situazione fosse solo uno scherzo fattogli da qualcuno che adorava prendersi gioco di lui e di Tezuka ridendo alle loro ignare spalle.  
Il profumo del sangue dell'umano era ciò che più d'invitante esistesse sulla faccia della Terra. Era così intenso da sentirsi in completa balia ogni volta che le proprie narici avvertivano quelle sfumature sensuali che capaci di procurargli una sete irrefrenabile.  
Doveva ammettere che molte volte aveva desiderato poter assaggiare quel liquido con un aroma così invitante, ma non poteva permettere a se stesso di mordere quel collo, non quando rischiava di maledire quel ragazzo con un destino infausto che avrebbe marchiato per sempre la sua vita.  
"Non posso bere il suo sangue!" Era la cosa che il vampiro si ripeteva ogni volta che si ritrovava in compagna dell'hunter, ma trattenere quegli istanti era la cosa più difficile nella quale si fosse imbattuto. Doveva farlo per proteggerlo dal mostro nel quale si sarebbe potuto trasformare, un Level E, un essere senza controllo che mai sarebbe stato in grado di trattenere la sete uccidendo e devastando solo per placare quella frenesia che non si sarebbe mai li avrebbe dissetati.

Quel giorno il purosangue non riusciva a trovare la forza per contrastare quella voglia: il pulsare incessante di quella vena del collo, non faceva altro che invogliarlo e ben presto fu ipnotizzato da quei continui movimenti.  
"Che cosa sto facendo" si ripeteva nella mente cercando di fermarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma era così appetitoso che non riusciva a trovare le energie per frenarsi.  
«Atobe fermati!» Non aveva mai saputo come mai la voce di Tezuka fosse l'unica cosa pace di farlo rinsanire quando la sua resistenza era messa a dura prova dal profumo di quel sangue tanto invitante «Non voglio che tu ti cacci nei guai per causa mia.»  
Atobe non avrebbe smesso di ringraziare la sua prontezza di riflessi, doveva ammettere che se non fosse stato per lui avrebbe ceduto alla tentazione già tempo addietro.  
«Tezuka...» In quell'istante un enorme macigno gli stava opprimendo il corpo, il senso di colpa lo stava completamente devastando da non riuscire nemmeno a formulare una semplice parola di scusa.  
Come avrebbe voluto che quel blocco potesse frantumarsi e liberarlo completamente? Un bacio avrebbe potuto in qualche modo di scioglierlo come già avvenuto settimane addietro, o almeno era quello che Atobe stava pensando.  
Incominciò ad avvicinarsi alle rosee e delicate labbra dell'umano che da sempre erano dotate di un aspetto seducente che lo attraevano più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.  
"Perché sono così meravigliose?" Se l'era chiesto ogni istante prima di poggiare la propria bocca su quella tanto invitante dell'hunter che da sempre lo aveva allettato e in cui cresceva un'atroce voglia e il desiderio intensificare sempre di più quel contatto.  
Non aveva mai capito come facesse quella lingua ad avere quell'effetto rilassante. Ogni volta che sfiorare quella dell'hunter, il purosangue, finiva per abbandonarsi a tutte le intense, appassionanti e travolgenti sensazioni che riuscivano a liberarlo da tutti i tormenti e le angosce che lo opprimevano.  
«Sei fantastici» Adorava sussurrare quelle dolci parole usando quei toni sensuali e bollenti all'interno di quell'orecchio, erano un modo per estasiare Tezuka.  
Non riusciva a resistere alla voglia di sfiorare quell’erezione che come ogni volta incominciava a strofinare le proprie mani con movimenti lenti e travolgenti che l’avrebbero portare all’orgasmo che violento avrebbe devastato il corpo e l’anima dell’hunter.  
«Ah... vengo... Atobe.» Per il purosangue era meraviglioso poter ascoltare quella voce in preda all'orgasmo, era dotata di sfumature terribilmente basse e bollenti che lo eccitavano ancora di più di quanto già non lo fosse.  
Non aveva la forza necessaria per aspettare oltre, almeno non quando l'erezione gli pulsava in quei pantaloni terribilmente stretti. Non poté fare a meno di sbottonare spinto dalla voglia che gli attanagliava le viscere.  
Per quanto fosse voglioso, non poteva di certo non peparlo. Non era un mostro e in ogni rapporto intimo che avevano, preparava il giovane hunter con del lubrificante che prontamente spalmava sulle proprie dita.  
"Può bastare" Non vedeva l'ora di entrare in quel corpo, voleva quel ragazzo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Lentamente incominciò a spingere la propria erezione dentro l'altro incominciando a sentire quella sensazione strabiliante che ogni volta lo inondava rendendolo incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa se non muoversi all'interno di quel magnifico umano.  
Aveva la sensazione di essere risucchiato in un vortice in cui il piacere fisico nutrito era così intenso da distruggere tutti i pensieri negativi e il senso di colpa che fino a poco prima lo stava devastando e il macigno ormai era solo un lontano ricordo.  
«Tezuka ti amo.»  
«Anche io ti amo Atobe»  
Per quanto puri e intensi potessero essere i sentimenti che provavano, Atobe sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la sua maledizione che ben presto avrebbe portato alla sua totale rovina.  
Se solo non fossero stati un purosangue e un Hunter, le cose sarebbero state senza dubbio più semplici, molto più semplici.


End file.
